Kat Series 3
by Kat-Hawke
Summary: Third in my Kat Hawke Series. A new master arises in Sunnydale. Oh yeah, Spike's back. Happy New Year Everyone! Please Read and Review! If you do I may write another one.


#3 Kat Series  
  
It's been about three months since myself & the gang defeated Angelus & Spike. We got Angel back after Willow and my sister re-cursed him. I allowed Spike to take Dru and get out of the country. I loved him too much to kill him. It's really difficult to believe that I have lost two loves in less than a year. Of course, I still have to pinch myself every morning just in case I'm dreaming that I now live in Sunnydale, am a Slayer, also have a Slayer, vampire with a soul, a watcher, a witch, a werewolf, and Xander as my best friends. Not to mention my last boyfriend was a vampire.  
  
I live in the Sunnydale University Dorms. I share a room with my sister Caitlyn. I know that in this dimension I died at birth so Cait grew up alone. We didn't even know that much until Willow did some checking or rather hacking into Cait's background. To say that Cait was shocked that she had a sister that her parents never told her about before they died in a plane crash about a year ago. In my dimension, my sister died in a botched robbery shortly after her 16th birthday. Then about a year to the day of Cait's death my parents were killed in a car accident while driving home from an office party. I took their death pretty hard but my strength was my boyfriend Jason. At times when I wanted to give up he wouldn't let me, he would encourage me to go on. Now Jason is dead because of me, sure he was a vampire, sent to kill me but it was still me that killed him.  
  
I'm in one of my very depressed moods so I skipped classes today and just stayed in bed mostly crying and dreaming of lost loves. When my sister came back from her last class and I was still in bed, she decided to take matters into her own hands.  
  
"Sis, you've gotta get up and live!" She told me after pulling the covers down from my face. "I know that you miss Spike but you have got to move on with life." I nod in acknowledgement.  
  
"I know Cait, but I gave him my heart and he just hurt me so badly by leaving with Dru." I sniff. I feel the bed shift with her weight as she sits down next to me.  
  
"Kat," she starts, "we all understand what you're going through. Goddess most of all Buffy understands. She couldn't dust Angel when he was Angelus even after he killed Jenny." I nod as I look up at her.  
  
"Thanks sis." I answer as I give her a hug. I grab my shower things and head toward the bathroom to get cleaned up. About fifteen minutes later I came back into our room, got dressed in my tight black leather pants and red halter top. Cait looks at me with approval in her eyes.  
  
"Where are you going all dressed up?" she asks as I pull on my boots.  
  
"Band practice, we're playing tonight remember." I remind her. "You are coming to the Bronze tonight right?" She nods as I open the door.  
  
"I'll be there with the gang." She tells me as I close the door behind me. I became the Dingoes lead singer when Devon decided to take a stroll after dark. He became one of the souls that Buffy and I couldn't save. Something amazing happened to my singing as well.  
  
Later that night at the Bronze I'm sipping my ice water before going up on stage when the gang walks in.  
  
"Feeling better?" Cait asks as she sits down next to Xander at the table.  
  
"Yea, thanks." I answer her as I hop up on the stage. I greet the audience. "Hi folks, welcome to the Bronze. I'm sure that all of us here tonight have tried but we just Can't Fight the Moonlight. The first chords of the song, made famous by the movie Coyote Ugly start as I feel my body become alive with the music. Behind the band a bright full moon began to rise & stars shown on the ceiling of the club. CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT Words & Music by DIANE WARREN UNDER A LOVER'S SKY  
  
GONNA BE WITH YOU  
  
AND NO-ONES GONNA BE AROUND  
  
IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WON'T FALL  
  
WELL JUST WAIT UNTIL, 'TIL THE SUN GOES DOWN  
  
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT  
  
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT  
  
IT WILL TAKE YOU IN TONIGHT  
  
YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
  
DEEP IN THE DARK  
  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT  
  
IT'S GONNA GET TO YOUR HEART  
  
THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM LOVE  
  
ONCE THE GENTLE BREEZE WEAVES IT'S SPELL UPON YOUR HEART  
  
NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK  
  
IT WON'T BE TOO LONG 'TIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS  
  
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT  
  
WE'LL BE LOST IN A RHYTHM SO RIGHT  
  
FEEL IT STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT  
  
YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
  
DEEP IN THE DARK  
  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT  
  
NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO  
  
THE NIGHT IS GONNA GET TO YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT IT, DON'T TRY IT  
  
YOU'RE NEVER GONNA WIN  
  
'COZ UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT  
  
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT  
  
IT WILL STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT  
  
YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
  
DEEP IN THE DARK  
  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT When the song ended the moon had set but the stars stayed shining brightly. The applause is deafening. I bow then introduce the next song. "This next song is for those of us that have ever felt like Gunning Down Romance. The chords of the song, by Savage Garden start as I scan the crowd hoping yet knowing he won't be there. By the back corner of the Bronze are the regret filled blue eyes of the man that I love completely. Spike?!? I start to sing, Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain  
  
And feelings of aggressions are the absence of the love drug in  
  
Your veins  
  
Love come quickly  
  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in  
  
It's on the brink  
  
Love come quickly  
  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
  
It's in my skin  
  
Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine  
  
They're morphine  
  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt bur rarely seen  
  
Rarely seen  
  
Love I beg you  
  
Lift me up into that privileged point of view  
  
The world of two  
  
Love don't leave me  
  
Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true  
  
I really do  
  
I'm gunning down romance  
  
It never did a thing for me  
  
But heartache and misery  
  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy  
  
Love don't leave me  
  
Take these broken wings  
  
I'm going to take these broken wings  
  
And learn to fly  
  
And learn to fly away  
  
And learn to fly away  
  
I'm gunning down romance As I gaze at him while singing Buffy notices my intense gaze and spots Spike. She begins to get up to intercept him but using our Slayer telepathy I ask her to please let him be. She nods her ok. The band starts to play Savage Garden's Chained to You and little wisps of chains wrap themselves around myself & the male vocalist Michael. I sway to the music and start to sing, We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
  
And I think about you all the time  
  
Is this fate is it my destiny  
  
That I think about you all the time  
  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
I feel the magic building around you  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Tell me it's madness I barely know you  
  
We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Ten steps back you're still a mystery  
  
Acting live a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
  
I can't take anymore because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
I feel the magic building around you  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's bringing me to my knees  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
Tell me it's madness  
  
I barely know you. The song winds down & I look directly into Spike's eyes. There is a mixture of jealously, pain, & lust in them. As soon as the applause dies down, I announce a break, hop down off the stage, grab my glass of recently filled ice water and go to where Spike is sitting at the back of the club.  
  
"What are you doing back Spike?" I begin as I sit opposite of him. "Back to torture me some more? Or just back to make sure you hurt me enough for your liking?" I glare into his ice blue eyes. He shakes his head, pulls me roughly towards him and kisses me possessively. "I've been wanting to do that since the moment I walked in and saw you on stage." He can barely get the words out as he sees the pain & questions in my eyes. "Dru ran off with a Kulak demon after we ran into a weird sorcerer who manipulated her brain. He made her sane!" He watches my face carefully as I begin to take in this information. "So you're saying that since she is sane she dumped you?" I ask almost tauntingly. "Sorta. When the demon was in her brain," he starts to explain, "he gave her some false memories of you stealing me away from her, basically us shagging continuously in front of her." My eyebrow goes up as he says this. "After that was over with she told me that she was coming here to Sunnyhell to torture you, when you got to weak to go on she was going to turn you into an insane loony like she was. So here I am. " he finishes planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I thought you would want to help her accomplish the task of hurting me even more than you have." I fling the angry words at him as I am getting ready to go up on stage for the second half of the show. He looks at me with such wonder in his eyes. "Why would I want to destroy the one person in this world that I cherish the most?" He looks at me with such intensity in his eyes that I have no choice but to believe him. I open and close my mouth like a fish out of water. He gently closes my mouth by his lips melting into mine. "But, but, but" I stutter as he gently pulls me onto his lap. "I love you Kitty Kat!" he exclaims softly as he kisses me gently. "What's with the wispy chains & romantic moonlight?" I pull back, but before I can answer him I hear Oz's voice calling me up on the stage. "Magic." I whisper as I kiss Spike gently and rush back on stage. After a little while of practicing magic here on the Hellmouth I noticed that when I sang little magical things began to happen. So I decided to incorporate my magic into my singing. "Sorry 'bout that folks." I apologize as the gang stares at me with curiosity. "I didn't get a chance to answer so here goes, " I exclaim looking directly at Spike. "I may be the biggest idiot ever but believe it or not, loving you is the Right Kind of Wrong." I almost laugh out-loud at the shocked looks on my friend's faces as the first chords of LeAnn Rimes song start. The look on Spike's face was absolutely priceless.  
  
THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
I KNOW ALL ABOUT, 'BOUT YOUR REPUTATION  
  
AND HOW IT'S BOUND TO BE A HEARTBREAK SITUATION  
  
BUT I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M HELPLESS  
  
EVERYTIME THAT I'M WHERE YOU ARE  
  
YOU WALK IN AND MY STRENGTH WALKS OUT THE DOOR  
  
SAY MY NAME AND I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE  
  
OH I KNOW I SHOULD GO  
  
BUT I NEED YOUR TOUCH JUST TOO DAMN MUCH  
  
LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO  
  
SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU  
  
I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG  
  
BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
MIGHT BE A MISTAKE, A MISTAKE I'M MAKING  
  
BUT WHAT YOU'RE GIVING I AM HAPPY TO BE TAKING  
  
'COZ NO-ONE'S EVER MADE ME FEEL THE WAY I FEEL  
  
WHEN I'M IN YOUR ARMS  
  
THEY SAY YOU'RE SOMETHING I SHOULD DO WITHOUT  
  
THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES ON WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT  
  
THERE'S NO WAY TO EXPLAIN  
  
ALL THE PLEASURE IS WORTH ALL THE PAIN  
  
LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO  
  
SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU  
  
I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG  
  
BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
I SHOULD TRY TO RUN  
  
BUT I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO  
  
'COZ EVERY TIME I RUN YOU'RE THE ONE I RUN TO  
  
I CAN'T DO WITHOUT WHAT YOU DO TO ME  
  
I DON'T CARE IF I'M IN TOO DEEP  
  
I KNOW ALL ABOUT, 'BOUT YOUR REPUTATION  
  
AND HOW IT'S BOUND TO BE A HEARTBREAK SITUATION  
  
BUT I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M HELPLESS  
  
EVERYTIME THAT I'M WHERE YOU ARE  
  
YOU WALK IN AND MY STRENGTH WALKS OUT THE DOOR  
  
SAY MY NAME AND I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE  
  
OH I KNOW I SHOULD GO  
  
BUT I NEED YOUR TOUCH JUST TOO DAMN MUCH  
  
LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO  
  
SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU  
  
I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG  
  
BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG. As soon as the music stops, I hear Xander yell, "No way, she can not still be in love with him!" I hurry off stage as I see Spike start to launch himself at Xander. Getting between the two of them, "Love isn't something you can just shut off like a light switch." I exclaim with frustration in my voice. "Look, can we please discuss this when the band is done playing tonight?" I ask them. Both of them nod their heads as I ask Cait to come up on stage with me to be another back up singer. I communicate silently with Spike making sure he knows that I do love him. "Sorry again folks." I apologize again. "Just so the message is clear, But I Do Love You" I nod my head in Spike's direction as the chords of the LeAnn Rimes song begin. As the different lines of the song play out different pictures decorate the ceiling to correspond to the music. As the different lines of the song play out different pictures decorate the ceiling to correspond. I address the audience again as the chords of another song start up. "I'd like to dedicate this to you A, it's as if it was written for you. You Can Still Be Free" Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
  
Slow motion daylight  
  
A lone pair of watchful eyes  
  
Oversee the living  
  
Feel the presence all around  
  
A tortured soul  
  
A wound un-healing  
  
No regrets or promises  
  
The past is gone  
  
But you can still be free  
  
If time will set you free  
  
Time now to spread your wings  
  
To take to flight  
  
The life endeavor  
  
Aim for the burning sun  
  
You're trapped inside  
  
But you can still be free  
  
If time will set you free  
  
But it's a long long way to go  
  
Keep moving way up high  
  
You see the light  
  
It shines forever  
  
Sail through the crimson skies  
  
The purest light  
  
The light that sets you free  
  
If time will set you free  
  
Sail through the wind and rain tonight  
  
You're free to fly tonight  
  
And you can still be free  
  
If time will set you free  
  
And going higher than mountain tops  
  
And go high the wind won't stop  
  
And go high  
  
Free to fly tonight  
  
Free to fly tonight As I sing the last chords I release several white doves who fly through the skylight that I had opened via magic. I bow to the audience as the song ends. "Now for the last song of the evening I'd like to remind you all that It's My Life." The music made famous by Bon Jovi makes my body dance on it's own. It's My Life t's My Life This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
  
You're gonna hear my voice  
  
When I shout it out loud  
  
Chorus:  
  
It's my life  
  
It's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
  
Luck ain't even lucky  
  
Got to make your own breaks  
  
Chorus:  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
  
Chorus:  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
Chorus:  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life!  
  
Before the audience finishes applauding we thank the crowd and are off stage. I head over to the bar to get a fresh glass of ice water while Cait heads back to the gang's table. "Hey sweet thing" a dark haired good-looking guy saunters over to me. "Nice set of pipes. "Thanks." I acknowledge as the hairs on the back of my neck are beginning to stand up. I turn toward the bartender and I notice movement out of the corner of my eye. Shadows moving. Then without warning the good looking guy grabs me and puts a wicked looking knife to my throat. "Stay where you are or else the innocent chit with the great set of pipes dies." He shouted as he dug the knife a bit deeper into my throat making blood trickle out of the cut. 'Oh boy,' I hear Buffy exclaim in my mind. I look over to where Buffy and the rest of the gang including Spike is standing assessing the situation. 'Buffy, I've got an idea.' I tell her the plan using our telepathy. She looks at me more intently. 'Bad, bad plan Kat. " Adamantly shaking her head no. 'Remember Spike equals EVIL' 'He came back to protect me from Dru didn't he?' I counter her evil comment. 'That I did, pet.' I hear Spike's voice in my head as clearly as I hear Buffy's. 'Get off this Slayer channel blood-breath!' I demand before something in my brain clicked. 'Wait a sec, Spike?' I hear him chuckle. 'That'd be me.' He chuckles more. 'Kat are you losing too much blood?' Buffy asks curiously. 'No, Spike is talking to me telepathically.' I explain. I see the confusion in her eyes. 'Look can we figure out the how and why after I take care of this jerk that has the knife to my neck?' I question both of them. Buffy nods her head reluctantly. 'Spike, did you hear my plan?' I ask him anxiously. Instead of answering he comes up behind me, clearing his throat making my captor twirl around. The knife inadvertently slides deeper into my neck making my blood flow more quickly. "That's my mate you just happen to be bleeding." Spike growls at my captor.  
  
"It's human, and not marked." The guy answers as two healed bite marks appear on my neck. They guy does a double take before holding me tighter and growling at Spike. Spike grabs me roughly by the arm, pulling me toward him so that I face my former captor. I feel Spike's fangs pierce my neck and I groan first from pain then from ecstasy. I do another small glamour to mask my heartbeat from the vampires. My old captor looks at Spike with awe on his face. "You killed it." He stutters in disbelief. "Wrong!" I yell at him as I whip out a stake that Spike had slipped in my hand. I stake the vamp nearest to me as the guy that was holding the knife ran to the nearest exit. "Be seein' you!" He exclaims as the door slams behind him. The other vamps nearest the exits slip out as well leaving the ones in the center of the room for us to deal with. The vamp that is nearest to me pulls out a dirty looking switchblade from his pocket and sticks it in my gut slicing a good size line running from side to side and down. "Ow!" I scream in agony as I fall to the floor. Xander stakes the culprit and slides down beside me. "Kat!" Xander yells as he slides my head onto his lap. Spike makes quick work of the rest of the fang-gang nearest to him as he makes his way over to where I am lying on Xander's lap. "This is SO not happening." I moan as I attempt to center my being, attempting to block out the pain. I whimper as I feel Spike's hands on my face brushing the hair out of my face. "Why me?" I ask. "We live on the Hellmouth?" Xander quips wryly as the gang crowds around me. I attempt to grin at him but the pain is too intense. I close my eyes. "Kat, Kitty Kat," I hear Spike calling my name. "Don't you leave us." "I'm just resting." I promise him. I notice that Spike is looking at my shirt and pants that are soaked with my blood. Angel kneels at my other- side. He gently tears my shirt over the wound to see it better. Half of the cut is below my pants. Angel looks at sister with a question in his eyes, she must've nodded because Spike begins to undo my button and begins to pull down my zipper. I grimace as the metal pulls at the skin around my wound. Buffy brings a wet towel from the bar, hands it to Angel. He begins to wipe away the blood. Spike is caressing my face gently. "I am so sorry baby." Spike murmurs. "We'll talk later" I answer him reassuringly. "It's already healing." Angel informs us. "Go, go Slayer Healing!" I laugh then wince with pain. "You'll be fine," Angel jokes. "Just stay away from sharp objects." I grin over at him and the gang. Spike helps me up from the floor. Xander starts to speak as we make our way out of the Bronze, "would now be a bad time to tell you that the guy that held Kat was one of the gang that played Undertaker with me?" As one we all turn to look amazingly at him. "Research time." Buffy and I say in unison. We troop to Giles' apartment. Buffy knocks on the door. He opens the door and gestures for us to come in and sit down. He takes one look at my bloodied clothes and exclaims, "Good Lord!" he comes over to me "Kat, are you ok?" he asks as he notices Spike for the first time. I nod ok and he can tell in my eyes that it's ok that Spike is back. "We got trouble Giles." Buffy states. "I figured as much, " he answers as he starts doling out the books. "what with Kat being bloody and everything." Xander gasps. "Tweed man uses sarcasm." Giles gives him an icy stare as Xander cringes behind Cait with a grin on his face. "Ok," Xander begins, "when that guy went Undertaker with me, he was taking orders from his Master." Buffy and I look at each and exclaim in unison, "Great, another Master!" Spike just squeezes my hand in assurance. "All I really remember is the guy referring to the Master as a her." Xander finishes as I look at Spike with the question in my eyes. "Dru?" I whisper. He slowly nods his head yes. "She's the only other vampire besides myself or Angelus in these parts that is strong enough. Not to mention she knows all your friends by sight." He finishes glumly. I give him a look hoping he understands that I don't blame him for this. "Spike, um," Giles begins to ask. "Would you have heard her plan?" We look anxiously at Spike. "Sorry, mate." Spike answers as I walk over to give him a hug. "It's ok." I whisper in his ear. "If she's not here already, she will be." Spike tells us. "Did I forget to mention she has all her marbles?" He looks at the gang sheepishly. Angel's jaw almost drops to the floor in astonishment. "She's what?" Giles whispers deep in shock. "Sane." I answer him. A collective gasp can be heard from the gang. Spike just hangs his head. "I'm afraid there are no books to help us to predict her behavior as we could with Angelus." Giles explains after the shock wears off. "We'll deal." I assure everyone. "Oh yeah." Buffy exclaims suddenly. "Spike & Kat can talk with each other using telepathy." Giles once again looks at Spike & I in disbelief. I just shrug in response. "I'll have to consult my books." Giles says grabbing several volumes off the overcrowded shelves. "We'll figure this out." He assures us grateful there is at least something to research. After about an hour of looking in dusty volumes & coming up with nothing I go outside to sit and think about the revelation of the past few hours. 'Ok, Dru wants me looney tunes and the one guy I love more then live itself was back.' I whisper to myself. 'What am I going to do?' I prop myself up on my elbows on the steps behind me. "Forgive me?" a husky voice in my ear asks. I tip my head back as Spike kisses me lightly on the nose. "You really hurt me." I tell him as I scoot over for him to sit down beside me. "I know luv." He takes my hand in his. "I will do anything to make it up to you." I nod in response. "I know you will." I answer him as tears start to fall from my eyes. "I refuse to get hurt like that again." I sigh. "I have a job where I can't let my heart rule my actions. Problem is I have been. There are too many souls at risk." I hear the door to the apartment open. Spike leans in and whispers, "I love you" He goes inside while Buffy takes his seat beside me. "You ok?" she asks as I turn to face her. "Heard that eh?" I grimace. She nods. I groan softly. "It's ok to feel like that." She grins. "You know how I felt about slaying in the beginning." She tells me as she leans in to give me an assuring hug. "Our job is unique. We put our lives on the line nightly and without feelings or emotions we would be zombies. They control our actions." I ponder her statement a moment before a grin breaks on my face. We go back inside. I go over to sit next to Spike. I lean in and whisper, "We'll make it!" I then address the gang. "Ok, Dru is probably in town by now. So why don't Buffy and I patrol?" I look at Buffy. She nods then glances towards Spike and then the door. I take her hint. "I'll meet you outside B." I tell her as I lead Spike outdoors. "What exactly do you want from me?" I question fearfully. He takes an unneeded breath. "I know that I messed up badly by leaving." I start to interrupt. "Let me finish." He exclaims taking my hand. "I was so stupid to leave with Dru." A tear trickles down my cheek. "You have to remember, pet," he tells me, "I was in love with her for over one hundred and fifty years. I believed I was still in love with her." I nod I response to his statement. "I feel like you stuck a sharp knife in my back and are still twisting it." I sniff as tears fall down my cheeks. I stare into his bright blue eyes. "I am willing to give you another shot." I get to my feet. "After I dust Dru." I tell him softly. Out of the corner of my eye I notice him nodding his head. "I am sorry." I sigh as I go back inside. Buffy glances at me with worry written on her face. "I have a plan." I announce as I turn to Spike. "Does Dru still trust you?" He nods. "She should." "Ok here goes." I explain my plan to everyone. "No way." Spike exclaims beginning to pace. "For once I agree with Deadboy Jr." Xander announces as Spike gives him a seething glare and growls softly. "Guys" I yell before they start at the fisticuffs. "You're forgetting our secret weapon." Everyone turns to stare at me. "Magic." "This just might work." Giles surmises. "It's too dangerous." Spike growls. He glances at my face and realizes that it's useless to argue with me. "It's late." Angel states. "We'll make the final decision tomorrow. No use patrolling since we know that Dru is in town." We all go to our respective places of residence planning on meeting in the morning for the final decision of my plan. 'What decision?' I think as I get ready for bed. 'She wants me, she'll get me." I lay my head down on the pillow and am instantly asleep. I awake to an ice cold hand shaking me awake. "Spike?" I mumble sleepily. "I need to talk to you." He whispers handing me my sweats and a shirt. He then leads me outside the dorm. Once outside I am surrounded my growling vampires. "Spike?" I question as I am hit on the head hard from behind. "Sorry baby." I hear him murmur as I drift off into darkness. "Uh oh" I gasp as I wake with a killer headache. I open my eyes slowly. Cold, heavy metal is pressing around my ankles and my wrists together. "Spike, what's going on?" I ask the platinum head as he is checking my bindings. "We're having a party and you're the guest of honor." A female voice whispers in my ear. She glides around so that she is in front of me. "Dru. I should've known." I sneer at her. Her hair is hanging in dark, silky waves down her back. She is wearing a blood red dress trimmed in black lace. My gaze drifts from her to Spike. "Spike?" I ask again staring into his eyes. Deep in his eyes I see a firey hatred that I've never seen before. It's direct straight at me. "Kat," he addresses me walking around me. "Do you know how much it disgusted me pretending that I actually loved you?" "I've heard this speech before blondie." I tell him squirming against my bonds. "Remember Jason?" Dru gives me a questioning look. "Not to mention how I know of Sunnydale to begin with." "She came from another dimension." Spike explains for Dru's benefit. "Oh fun." She claps her hands happily. "Are you sure that you're still not looney tunes?" I ask her. My head whips back as Spike smacks me across the face leaving a mark. "Pay attention Witch!" He commands smacking me again. This blow tears my cheek allowing a trickle of blood to drip down. Dru wipes the blood from my face with her thumb. She savages grabs Spike, smears my blood on his lips and kisses him possessively. "Oh Spike!" She moans as she leans into him. I begin making gagging noises. Dru raises her head and glares at me with daggers in her eyes. "Leave us!" She orders Spike and her minions. As he leaves he sends a smoldering look in my direction. "Ok little Witch." She begins as she starts to pace in front of me. "Time for a little chat." "Oh good, I was afraid we weren't going to get to talk." I sneer. "Ooooh spunky." She cackles. "You do know that Spike was following my orders the entire time you've been in town?" I look at her in disbelief. "Oh pulease." I laugh. She leans in toward me. "It's true." A voice carries from the door as Spike comes back into the room. "Since I first saw you in the cemetery. I've been in constant contact with my Black Princess. We've been planning this for some time." He grabs Dru in a savage embrace. "I'm in Hell!" I groan as I watch them grope each other. "Oh wait, this is much worse." Dru attempts to pull herself away from Spike's grasp. He yanks her back in. "You're not there yet, but you will soon be." Dru murmurs loud enough for me to hear her. "Spike, we have a guest. Besides we're about the start the entertainment." She tells him pulling away from him. "A magician? A clown?" I ask her blatently. I wince as she whacks me across my throat with her nails. Blood begins to drop heavily from the gash. I decide that I've had enough of Dru and her wackiness. "Heal!" I rasp. The wound closes slowly as she looks at me in wonder. "Undo!" I whisper looking at the bonds that were holding me slip onto the ground. "But, but you're not the strong." Dru manages to sputter. "Wrong. I am. Besides you had to have known that I wouldn't have come alone." I exclaim as a stake magically appears in my fist. Buffy, Angel and Willow appear at the entrance to the lair. They begin dispatching the minions that had come running into the room once Dru began to scream in horror. "You're going to pay" I yell at Dru as I attack her. I manage to grapple her to the ground. She attempts to get the stake away from me. She manages to get her hand wrapped around my chin holding my head still she begins to chant locking her eyes with mine. "Be in me!" My eyes start to glaze over as my body begins to relax. All sound is blocked out as Dru drags me to my feet. Dru starts to sway back and forth. I mimic her actions. "Kill Spike!" she commands me pointing to where he is fighting with Angel. I walk stiffly over to him, spin him around and jab the stake into his heart. As his body starts to turn to dust tears begin to fall from my eyes. "I'm sorry." Tears slip down my cheeks as I turn to face Dru. "Hey Looney Bin! Are you sure that you're sane?" I yell tauntingly as she sputters in amazement. "You were under my spell. No one can break that spell." "You forget." I sneer coming closer to her. "I'm a powerful witch." As the stake pinches her chest, "Spike's mine". Dru's eyes get as big as saucers as I deliver the killing blow. After the battle I go back to my room for some much needed sleep while Spike goes to the mansion with the gang. A little while later, feeling rested I go to where Dru was killed, scoop her ashes into a shoe box and go to the cemetery. I bury Dru's ashes near the western wall the flowers flourish. Later that night as the Dingoes are getting set up I sit with the gang discussing the fight. Angel is telling us his take on things. "All of the sudden I turned and I was fighting Spike. Then he was dust." He looks at me in amazement. " I was in total shock." "Brilliant though eh?" Spike asks coming in behind me and kissing me on the top of my head. "Magic is a terrible thing to waste. Glamours are great when used for the powers of good." Willow giggles. I lean back into Spike's embrace. "Well guys, I must go do the show." I announce. "Keep my seat warm?" I ask Spike as I give him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Always." He tells me grinning as I head up on stage with the rest of the band. As the first chords of Roxette's Fading like a flower begin several roses appear above the crowd. As the chorus is sung the flowers begin to fade. As the end of the song approaches the roses are a pure white. They disappear as the chords of The Callings Unstoppable begin. We finish the night up with another song from The Callings called Wherever you are. I don't know what the rest of my life in Sunnydale will be like but I do know if will be eventful. 


End file.
